My Christmas Gift
by HetaliaLover21
Summary: Francois Bonnefoy was never one to celebrate Christmas; it just didn't appeal to him. But what happens when his long time crush Olivia persuades him to celebrate with her? Will the Frenchman feel something he never felt before? Just something I wrote for the holidays. 2P FrUK. (2P France x 2P Fem!England, don't like, don't read.) T cause I'm a bit paranoid.


My Christmas Gift

Merry Christmas, bros! Bet you guys didn't expect this, huh? Then again, you probably did. Haha.

Well, anyways, I got this idea in the middle of November, (Way too early for Christmas stories, right? XD) so I wrote it, and posted it here as a Christmas gift to you guys. Ain't that just the sweetest? X3 (Btw, that's not why I decided to call the story that. You'll find out in a bit.)

Well, this is my first time writing something romantic, so don't hate meh pls. This is also my first time writing Olivia (2P!Fem!England) so I apologize in advance if she's a little OOC. This is 2P!Hetero!FrUK so…yeah, whatever. XD Merry Christmas, guys! w

[Human Names used]

* * *

December 24. Christmas Eve. The most wonderful time of the year and is celebrated by everyone. Well…all except one. But maybe that'll change today. Let's find out, shall we?

In a home in Paris, France with no decoration whatsoever, lived a man named Francois Bonnefoy, the second player personification of France. He was lying on the couch, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, and a half empty wine bottle in his hand. He was watching some television with a bored expression. After a half hour of silence, other than the sound of the TV, there was a knocking on the door. The Frenchman stood up lazily and shuffled to the door to see a bright-eyed British girl with strawberry blonde hair, her face filled with freckles. She was wearing a light pink dress with a Santa Claus cape draped over her shoulders. She waved at Francois while smiling brightly. "Hi, Franny!" She said, using the nickname she gave him when they first met. She had been using it ever since.

Francois waved back lightly. "Bonjour, Olivia…" He sighed. "And I told you not to call me that…"

"Aww! Why not? I like it." Olivia puffed out her cheeks, making her freckles stand out more, which Francois found kinda cute.

You see, over the past few weeks, Francois had liked her more than a friend. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because her laugh seemed to brighten up his day somehow, or that she could put on a smile in any situation. There was something about her that made him feel…happier. Of course, he would never let anyone know, especially her. What would happen if she didn't like him back _that_ way? It would make their already awkward friendship more awkward. Francois looked at her and shrugged. "Whatever you say. So what brings you here?"

A smile returned to Olivia's face. "Oh~! I just wanted to ask you if you were planning anything on Christmas."

"Oh, well…" Francois shook his head. "Not really, no."

"You're not gonna do anything on Christmas?" Olivia gasped in shock.

Francois simply shook his head again.

"Well, that's no good!" Olivia thought for a moment. "Oh, I know! You can spend Christmas Eve with me, Franny~!" She giggled.

"I'd rather not. I mean, I wouldn't want to ruin the holidays for you…" Francois said, really just wanting to spend the holidays alone.

"You won't, promise! In fact, if you come along, it would my holidays a hundred percent better!"

Francois tried his best to keep his face from flushing. "Really…?"

Olivia nodded eagerly. "Really! Now can you come with me? Please, poppet~?"

The Frenchman thought for a moment. "…alright, fine."

"Oh, yay!" Olivia hugged the man tightly. "Thank you, Franny!"

Francois' face really did flush right now, but he tried to hide it. "Alright, alright…" He pries Olivia off of him. "Just let me get my jacket." He gestured inside before heading back in. "Make yourself at home."

Olivia nodded before skipping in and sitting on the couch and observing the surroundings. It was cleaner than when she came last time, but things were still a bit messy. After a few minutes, Francois came back wearing his usual brown jacket that he normally wore at world meetings. Olivia walked up to him and laced her arm around his. Francois looked at the Brit to see her smiling happily. "…what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing~" She giggled. "It's just that we've never done this before…so can we do it? Just this once?" She asked with sparkling eyes.

Looking at her eyes, the grumpy Frenchman couldn't say no. "Okay…"

Olivia's smile grew. "Wonderful! Come along then, poppet~! A whole night of festivities await us!" She half dragged him out the door.

~*Time skip brought to you by the awesome Prussia*~

After two hours of watching children go Christmas caroling, some dinner, and a bit of shopping, Olivia and Francois found themselves looking at a giant Christmas tree lit up in the middle of a park under a beautiful, starry night. Olivia looked at Francois, her blue eyes shining. To Francois, they were shining brighter than the stars. He found himself staring at them before Olivia asked him something. "Isn't it beautiful, Franny?"

Francois nodded. "Oui…" He replied, not really talking about the tree. "And…so do you…" He looked away, blushing lightly.

Olivia's face went a light pink at the compliment. "Aw, Franny, you're so sweet!" She planted a small kiss on the Frenchman's cheek.

The blush on Francois' face seemed to darken. "Yeah, whatever."

The two continued to talk and look at the tree until a man in his late twenties tapped Francois' shoulder. Olivia and Francois turned around to see the man holding a camera. He looked oddly familiar, but neither of them could place it. Francois eyed the man curiously. "Oui? What is it?"

"Ah, yes." The man held up his camera. "Excusez moi, but would you and your girlfriend like a photo?"

"Um, she's not my-" Francois began but was cut off by Olivia.

"Of course, sir! We'd love a photo~ right, Franny?" The girl said, obviously not noticing that she had been called Francois' girlfriend.

Francois slowly nodded. "…right."

The other man's face broke into a smile. "Magnifique!" Now, if you two could stand a bit closer together, that would be good." The man seemed to have an accent that seemed…Canadian? Francois shrugged it off. Must be a tourist. Olivia let out a bright smile as the photo was taken. The Canadian handed the photo to Olivia. "Ah, mademoiselle, I hope you two won't mind another photo. Just as a souvenir." Well, his suspicion was right. It was a tourist.

Francois nodded. "Of course, monsieur."

The Canadian nodded and brought his camera up once again. Olivia gave Francois' cheek another kiss as the second photo was taken. The other man looked at the photo and smiled. "Very good. Merci and have a nice night."

Olivia smiled again. "Not at all. Have a nice night, too. Merry Christmas, sir."

The tourist nodded. "Au revoir." He turned on his heel and walked away, satisfied.

After a moment of silence, Francois spoke. "What was that for? The kiss, I mean." He asked Olivia, his face a light pink.

"Oh, well…it's because…I really like you, poppet." She smiled warmly.

The blush on Francois' face darkened slightly. "Oh…I…really like you too, Olivia."

Olivia looked at him with wide eyes. "Really…?"

Francois nodded. "Oui."

Olivia gave him a tight hug. "That makes me so happy, poppet."

"G-good." Francois coughed awkwardly. "Um…Olivia?"

"Yes, poppet?" The British girl looked up at him.

"C-can I tell you something?"

"Of course, poppet!" She let go of the Frenchman. "You can tell me anything."

"Alright then…Olivia…I…have…a crush on you, okay?" His face was a bright red.

Olivia was shocked. She was not expecting that. At all. "Franny, I…" She couldn't say what she wanted to say. She was speechless. She wasn't even sure if he meant it.

"I don't know why, but…seeing you everyday, manages to complete my day…When you laugh., it always makes me feel better…and when you smile…I get butterflies in my stomach and get all tongue-tied…" He confessed everything to her.

Olivia continued to stare. This couldn't be real. He was joking…that's right. It's only a trick. But why won't her heart stop fluttering?

"And tonight…was the best night I've had…and I realized that…Olivia?"

Olivia seemed to find her voice. "Y-yes, poppet…?"

"Olivia…I…Je t'aime…"

Olivia knew what the word meant. She stood there frozen in place as Francois' lips met with hers. She blushed a deep red and kissed back happily. After pulling back, they looked at each other silently until Olivia spoke. "…Really?" She asked in a small voice.

Francois nodded. "Yes, really. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Oh, Franny~!" She tackle-hugged the Frenchman and kissed him again deeply. She pulled back after and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I love you too." She laid her head on Francois' chest. "But…why'd you take so long to tell me, love? I've wanted to hear you say that for a long time now…"

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle…" Francois stroked Olivia's strawberry blonde locks. "I was just worried that you didn't like me back _that _way…"

"Oh, Franny…" She lied next to him and kissed his cheek. "You're just too sweet."

He chuckled and the two of them just stayed in their position, watching the stars, talking and laughing, not minding the stares they received. Francois looked at the watch in his hand. "Oh, wow…twelve am…"

Olivia gasped. "Do you know what that means?!" She stood up, pulling her new boyfriend up with her. "It's Christmas!" She smiled brightly.

Francois nodded. "Oui, it is…"

Olivia's smile suddenly disappeared. "Oh, butterscotch, I forgot to get you a gift. I'm sorry, love."

Francois shook his head. "It's okay, amour…" He says as he pulls Olivia in for another kiss. "You're my Christmas gift."

Aww…sweet right?

But we're not done quite yet~

Meanwhile, hidden in the bushes, behind the young couple, the Canadian who had taken Olivia and Francois' photo earlier was with a man that looked American. The American looked at the his companion. "So, Matt. Did ya get the photo?"

Matt nodded. "Of course, I did, Allan. I told you, I got skills." He said proudly, showing Allan the photo of Olivia kissing Francois' cheek.

Allan cracked a smile. "This is awesome. Here's what I got." He showed Matt a photo of Oliva tackle-hugging Francois while kissing him. Matt stifled a laugh. "Let's show this at the world meeting next week. Imagine their faces!"

Now, I would tell you what happened at the world meeting, but that is an entirely different story to tell.

* * *

Yes, my nickname for Francois is Franny, deal with it. 8D

But anyways, omg, this was so hard to write. I didn't know how to word it properly. TT_TT I have lost the ability to even. orz

I hope you guys enjoyed this. Even though some of you guys don't ship FrUK, I hope this was able to make you squeal. X3 Well, leave a comment and tell me what you think and what I need to improve on. Sorry if they're a bit OOC. ; Well, I have nothing more to say. Merry Christmas, bros. Enjoy the holidays. *brofists*

Okay, I'll go now. *brb, fangirling over my own work*

* * *

Translations:

Bonjour (French) - Hello

Oui (French) - Yes

Excuzez Moi (French) – Excuse Me

Magnifique (French) - Magnificent

Monsieur (French) - Mister

Mademoiselle (French) - Miss

Merci (French) – Thank You

Au Revoir (French) - Goodbye

Je T'aime (French) – I Love You

Amour (French) - Love


End file.
